Out of the Ashes
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Derek is facing a very difficult time, Can Penelope help him and make everything better or at least tolerable? bad summary but give it a shot? Rated M for safety!
1. Prologue

**My frist multi-chatper story. Let me know how if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM CBS does!**

Derek Morgan was a simple man, he lived a complex life, but he was definitely a simple man. He was a man who would do anything for his family and friends; currently in his life he had a girlfriend of 4 months, Tamara Barnes, the world's greatest best friend, Penelope Garcia. He was the temporary unit chief of the BAU, who in themselves were the closest friends he ever had. He had two of the sweetest women alive as his sisters and a mother that always had time for him. He owned his own house, had a wonderful dog named Clooney, so why at 2 am was he up, with tears falling down her face? Simple, he got a call from a Chicago hospital telling him, his mother was in a car accident and in intensive care. He was a simple man, sometimes a strong man, but right now his whole world was falling apart because behind every strong man is a great mother who made him that way.

Sitting on the couch at 2 am, what was he to do now?


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first multi-chapter story! Please Review and let me know what you think :) ~Ash**

**As always I don't own CM, CBS does, I just like to write about it **

Tamara rolled over and noticed her boyfriend wasn't in bed, not matter how long they were dating she couldn't get used to him leaving for days even weeks on cases. She looked for the note he usually left on the nightstand but didn't find one, that is when she looked out the bedroom door and saw a light on in the living room. She grabbed the robe and walked into the living room and she saw Derek with his head in his hands and bags packed next to him. She surprised him by saying, "Hey, why are you up? Got another case? I thought you were off for the weekend! You promised me we could go out, I'm tired of being alone all the time! Derek, when are you going to ever have time for me?"

She saw him turn around and that is when she saw tears running down his face, she went to touch him, and she saw him pull back. "No, Tam, now that you see something is wrong doesn't erase your temper tantrum. You want to know why I am up at 2 am and my bags are packed, not because I have a case, because I got a call, which you slept through, telling me my mom is in the ICU because some drunk driver hit her, apparently calling a taxi is way too difficult."His hands were flying around and he was pacing the living room floor. She felt terrible now, she just lost her brother she knew that losing a family member was difficult, and she tried to grab his shoulder but he pulled away again. She tried to reason…

"Derek, I'm sorry for assaulting you with questions, I just get lonely sometimes. Come on, let's go back to bed and get some sleep and we can call the hospital in the morning for an update. " but she was cut off by an angry Derek. "WAIT UNTIL MORNING, MY MOM IS IN THE ICU AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT AND CALL FOR AN UPDATE, NO I'M CALLING MY BABY GIRL AND GETTING ON THE NEXT FLIGHT TO FUCKING CHICAGO, WEITHER YOU ARE HAPPY WITH IT OR NOT!"

She gave him her own angry expression with and expression to match, "oh, of course call Garcia when things are bad, Derek, I am your girlfriend, you are suppose to lean on ME, not her, ME. "

"Oh yeah, lean on you that is realistic, everything has to be about you, how do you expect me to even get a word in edgewise, you didn't even give me time to tell you my mom was in the hospital before grilling me." He threw back at her

She felt extremely guilty, "Derek, I'm…sorry", but once again he cut her off. "Tam, it is too late for apologies, I was there for when your brother past, I risked my job and my friendships for you and you just don't trust me. I am not what you need; I will never have the 9 to 5 life you want… I'm leaving and going to Pen's house. She will find me flight to Chicago and while I am gone I expect you and everything that you own to be out of my house, you hear me?" He didn't even give her time to argue before grabbing his go bag and keys and leaving.

She just sat on the couch and cried, he wasn't going to be home anytime soon. All of the moving could take place in the morning, for now she just cried herself to sleep on Derek's couch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Let me know if i should continue with this! Thanks to everyone who takes time to read my stories**

**~Ash**

Penelope had been in the middle of a great dream when she heard a knock at her front door; she at first just ignored it hoping it was her alcoholic neighbor forgetting which apartment was his. When the knocking didn't stop she jumped out of bed, not even bothering to grab her robe, who ever had the courage to knock at this hour had the balls to deal with her in a tank-top and some lace underwear, if not then don't come a knocking. As she opened the door saying "You have 5 seconds to convince me not to…" she stopped at the sight of a very defeated looking Morgan, "oh, Hot Stuff, what's wrong, come in, come in." She told him while ushering him into her living room. He didn't answer just pulled her into his arms and cried into her hair. She had on numerous occasions cried into his strong arms but never had he cried in hers. This had to be bad for him to drive over here at 2:30 in the morning and cry on her shoulder. She pulled him in tighter and started rubbing his back in circles like he did for her. She needed to know what was wrong but she didn't want to push him so she simply told him "Sweetheart, I love you, you know you can tell me what's wrong, it can be now or in a few hours but I'm always here for you." She kissed the top of his head for a change, being eye to eye level helped for a change, she giggled at the thought.

She then felt him raise his head just enough to tell her, "She's hurt, I can't get a hold of myself while I should be on a plane, I'm crying like a 5 year old, but baby, my mommas in the ICU. I can't face this on my own, baby, help me." He just started crying again. She had never in her life ever seen him this broken, Derek loved his family, he'd do anything to help, but to know he was here and she was there and he couldn't help her was in fact slowly killing him. He eventually fell asleep in her arms. She put him on the couch, carefully, for not wanting to wake him up.

Pen walked over to her computer and started looking for the quickest and earliest flight to Chicago, his bag was packed, all she needed to do was get him on the plane. She looked over at him, curled in the fetal position, tears stained to that gorgeous face, he never looked so broken. After staring at the screen for 10 minutes, she decided to purchase two tickets. She would never dream of making him do this alone, she knew what it was like to lose both parents and it was a lonely feeling she chose to deal with alone but he wouldn't have to. Kevin was now out of the picture, since Alaska, word got around of her and Derek sharing a room and rumors became too much for the couple. She cared about Kevin in a way that couldn't be love, she loved only one man and he was currently broken, taking out her credit card she was determined to make things a little easier on him. Even if he didn't love her the same way, he cared and trusted her enough to show her this vulnerable state, he didn't need to know Kevin was gone; she just wanted him to know how much in return she cared about him. Hitting the purchase button, realizing she had 2 and half hours until take off she ran to get ready, waking up Derek would be the last thing on her to do list for the day, right now she needed to call Hotch.

Pen grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial 5 and waited for him to answer. She then heard a very sleepy but stern sounding "Hotchner"

"Hey, Hotch, its Penelope, Derek and I are going to need some time off." She then heard him get concerned which made her feel cared about by more than just Derek.

"Garcia, Derek is Unit Chief; he can't just take time off like this. What's wrong that you both need time off?"

"Hotch, Derek's mom is in the ICU and he need to go and take care of things, she name him her proxy and his sisters are a wreck and I can't let him do this alone. I need to be with him, he came to my apartment a half an hour ago and all he did is cry, and he will deny that later so don't ask him. Please, Hotch, the team needs you back and Derek needs this. Kevin knows my system, he and I are no longer together but it ended on a good note so just ask him for help. "

She was in full rant when she was interrupted, "Say not more Garcia, I understand, it will all work out. Please, keep me posted. Good luck with everything." She heard a click, and got to work getting ready for Chicago.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you like it!**

**Once again I don't own CM, CBS does**

Derek opened his eyes slowly as he felt someone trying to shake him to consciousness. He started to hear, "Hot stuff, time to wake up, I know you're tired but you can sleep on the plane." 'Plane?' He thought, 'why would he need to be on a plane?' That is when the previous events all came flooding back to him and seemed to snap him awake. He looked directly at a shocked Penelope who didn't expect him to get up this fast, but pulled herself together and gave him a smile. "Come on Hot stuff, we have a plane to catch." She told him. "Wait, did you just say we? Baby girl, I know I came here upset but you have given me the strength to go and help my mom, there is no need to put you out anymore than I already have" He told her, already feeling guilty for coming here at 2:30 in the morning, but at the time it sounded like the right thing to do.

"oh sweetheart, you know you can always come to me and I am coming with you, I know the feeling of being hopeless to save the people you care about, how do you think I feel when I send you marvelous superheroes out on a case? If you think I can just sit here and let you drive yourself to the airport and do this alone then you my friend are sadly mistaken. You woke me up at 2:30, sunshine; I think that entitles some need for comfort, plus I will just sleep on your arm during the flight. "She smiled at him, causing him to slowly melt the walls he was trying to put back up. He shrugged his arms and said, "I know when I'm defeated. Alright let's get going, when does this flight leave, baby girl?", as she was carrying her luggage from her bedroom. "Oh, in about an hour and half.", She responded nonchalantly. This alarmed him, "Only an hour and a half baby girl? We might not get past security in time if we don't leave now." He grabbed his go bag and her luggage from her arms and ran out the door calling back "Come on Garcia!"

Derek rested his head on the head rest and sighed, they had just barely made it in time to catch the plane. He is sitting, staring out the window while Pen pulled her iPod out of the carry-on bag containing even snacks for them to eat. He figured out that within the hour he slept, she not only bought tickets, packed her bags, called Hotch, but also double checked his bag and made snacks while dressing herself in a sexy sundress. Derek knew his baby girl was superwoman but even that was extraordinary. He looked over at her and noticed she was bobbing her head to some tune on the iPod, she was extremely beautiful and truly one of a kind. She then looked over at him and smiled while grabbing his hand, giving it a squeeze. His heart began to swell, she made him crazy sometimes.

He pulled a earphone from her left ear causing her to pause the song she was listening to and ask "What's up, Hot stuff?, " while tilting her head sideways in the cutest way possible. He cleared his throat," I just want to thank you for being you. I don't know what I did in this life time to ever deserve you but I would do it over and over again. I'm not good with words but… I just wanted to thank you. I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing my mom in the ICU. She has always been taking care of us kids we forgot that she would need us to take care of her someday. Baby girl, I don't know if I can do this…" He felt her squeeze his hand and tell him " Derek Morgan, you can do anything, you have come toe to toe with the scariest of serial killers, you have driven an ambulance about to blow through New York City, which by the way I'm still kind of angry about but… right as I was saying. You can do anything you set your mind to, it will be hard and it will hurt to see her but remember she's a Morgan and if you are anything like her then she must be one tough lady. Now close those eyes and relax baby, you are going to wish you had when we arrive." She then put her earphone back in and closed her eyes.

He put his head back on the head rest and relaxed as he felt the plane get ready to take off.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to update, I will do my best to post chapter 5 before the end of the weekend but no promises. Things are busy right now. Enjoy this and your holiday weekend! Let me know how you think it's going :)**

**As always I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does. If I did Pen and Derek would be together already! lol :)**

**Read and Review! ~Ash :)**

When the plane landed Penelope expected to drop their stuff off at the hotel but that is when Derek informed her that they were staying at his mom's house, she had already spent enough money on the ticket so she need to cancel the reservations. Derek apparently had a copy of every key his family had, the house keys to his mom and sister's places, a copy of their car keys in case of emergency, so when they got to the hospital he found Sarah's car and put their stuff in her trunk. There was no need to waste time driving to his mom's house if they could just drop their stuff off and go in and see her. That was Derek's logic, she gave him some leeway, this was a difficult situation and no one knew it better than her.

They entered hospital and found the elevator and when inside they hit the number 6, having spoken to the doctors back in Quantico they knew where she was. The closer they got to the 6th floor the more nervous Penelope became; she didn't want to intrude on their family moment. She started to doubt if she should have come with him then, she felt his hand grab for hers. She smiled; he was showing her that he really did need her. The fact he could almost read her mind sometimes astounded her, but she worked with profilers every day she should be used to this by now. When the doors opened his grasp tightened on her and continued to as they walked to the nurse's station.

"I'm here for Fran Morgan" Derek said sternly to the few nurses who were rushing around the floor and that is when the whole floor could here "Oh thank God Derek you are here!" Penelope turned around and saw two women, assuming to be his sisters, run out of room 612 and fall into his arms. She felt Derek slowly release her hand and wrap both arms around them, one around each sister. She noticed now that he was here; he needed to be the strong one, the man of the family. She looked at the huddled Morgan sibling and felt a tear escape her eyes. She wanted to let them have their moment but instead put her hand on Derek's back, to let him know she was there for him.

It was Derek's sister Sarah who first noticed Penelope's presence, she let go of her brother and said "You must be Penelope Garcia, thank you so much for coming", and then chocked with tears again. Penelope put her hand on Sarah's shoulder causing the woman to look up, "There is no where I would rather be, Derek is my best friend, the closest family I have. His family is family to me, you need anything just tell me. There is no way I'm letting you guys do this alone, I know how hard this is." She told her only to have Desiree yell in anger, "How the hell do you know how this feels, I know you are here for Derek but don't pretend you know the pain be…" She was cut off by a warning "Des…" from Derek but she ignored him, "Don't you Des me Derek." She snapped back at him just giving him a glare only to give a guilty look at Pen as she put her hand on Des' shoulder.

Pen looked Derek while saying, "Derek, it's fine, she doesn't know me, I did the same thing", she looked at both the sisters who now looked at her confused, so she continued. "When I was 18, I got into Cal-Tech and my parents were so excited for me that they drove me to help my get my dorm set up. We had dinner out that night, my parents were not made of much money but because they were so proud of me, they want to take me out. Me, being the youngest of 5 kids I enjoyed the alone time with my parents. After dinner they hugged me and drove home, I was there for maybe an hour and I started to notice how lonely I felt so I called my mother, she and I were more best friends than mother and daughter but I got no answer. I thought they just had not reached home yet, we lived 45 minutes away from Cal-Tech. I waited another hour and called again, still no answer. My phone rang 15 minutes after my last attempt to reach them; it was the police telling me my parents were in a car accident, hit by a drunken college student. My father died instantly but my mother was in a coma for 2 weeks before passing. I stayed by her bed every day and night and when I heard her flat line and saw the DNR request in case of this type of situation, I just jumped into bed next to her, begging her to come back to me. If she wouldn't I wanted to die with her. I don't remember who pulled me off her body as I sobbed but the harder I cried the weaker I was. Nothing was the same after that, my brothers' still blame me for it. I just had to go to be selfish and have dinner…." She broke down, it had been almost 15 years but the pain still dug deep.

She felt Derek's chest against her back and his arms secure around her waist, and two sets of foreign hand touch her shoulders. She notice the fact that she was now in the center of the Morgan sibling huddle, she wiped her eyes dry and started to act like the strong person they need her to be. "Ok, enough of my history how about we get your mother healthy again?" She questioned, only to see three sets of the almost identical smile. They now shared a bond that no one could break, the Morgan siblings were going through something no one should have to experience but they had a secret weapon to dealing with the pain. They had Penelope, someone who actually had been in this exact same position before. There was no more doubt; this is definitely where she needed to be.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright here is my next chapter! Sorry for the late update, I went into the ER on Saturday so here we go, new chapter**

**Also, the medical stuff i learned in school and the internet, if i made a mistake, I am sorry~**

**As always I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Derek walked into his mother's room behind his sisters and Penelope. There was his mother, the woman who he had always seen as superwoman, hooked up to machines. He wasn't sure if he could be the strong son he needed to be, this was too much, when things went wrong he was strong because he knew he always had his mother. This time something was wrong and he didn't have his mother to call, he played the tough guy act well but deep down he was always going to be a momma's boy. He was interrupted by the doctor coming in the door,

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to go over Mrs. Morgan's injuries with you, now that you are all here, First off Mrs. Morgan is suffering from some basic injuries such as her left arm as well as most of bones in her left wrist and fingers are broken. She also has some bruised ribs and a fractured collarbone. The part the puts her in grave danger is before impact it seems she had a heart attack, and not that long after suffered from a stroke. This was most likely caused by the lack of blood flow to the brain which can be attributed to systemic hypoperfusion," The doctor looked into four sets of confused eye to which he added, "in layman's terms, general lack of blood flow caused by the body being in shock. Right now we can't tell you the severity of either event because due to the impact and the stroke your mother seems to have slipped into a coma. "

"A coma, a fucking coma, why is it that everyone goes into a fucking coma!" Derek let slip, after the evening he'd been through he was losing all patience.

The doctor just stuttered" Ye...Yes, I know it seems cliché, like a TV hospital drama, but traumatic brain injury like your mother suffered and the fact that strokes can cause comas as well, your mother had an increased chance to suffer into one. The fact she has been stable for over 24 hours it seems that she may be alright, it is just too early to tell. I am sorry, that is all the information I have for you at this time." With that the doctor bowed out of the room in fear of more wrath from Derek.

Derek just started pacing in front of his mother's bed, "Baby, you are going to make a hole in the floor if you don't stop and just talk to me. " He heard Penelope say from one of plastic chairs next to his mother's bed, he had been so in his own head he didn't notice his two sisters leave for cafeteria coffee. He just walked over and sat down next to her, he looked into her eyes that were saying it was alright to cry, to break down; she would allow him to be weak. He took his chance to cry in her arms again, "it will be ok, Hot stuff, you will be ok, and I'm here for you." He heard her coo into his ears while kissing his bald head. He started to feel better as he felt her rub his back much like she did a few hours ago. After a few minutes he felt he was able to talk, "Baby girl, I could never thank you enough for being here with me. I know for a fact I couldn't do this without you" She blew that compliment off with "oh, Sug, you are the strongest man I know, my personal superhero, I have faith that you would have handled this fine without me. I just wasn't giving you that option." He heard her giggle while pulling him into a stronger hug. He never wanted to leave this place, he had only been able to feel this way when he was with her. That is when he felt her move a little and all he could do was groan.

"Sorry hot stuff, momma's gotta use the loo! I will be right back." He watched her stand up and walk out of the room, swaying her hips in the sexy way she always has. He couldn't help but be enchanted by her, everything about her was beautiful. He chuckled sadly thinking 'Too bad she belongs to Lynch, that lucky SOB better be treating her right or no one will find the body'

Derek looked around the empty room, the feeling of helplessness started to again come over him. He wondered if that is how his mother was feeling, did she need to know he was there, or to feel someone she loves near. He then moved to the chair closest to his mother and took her hand into his while kissing it softly. He sighed and began talking to her, "Hey Ma, it's your baby boy; I don't know if you can hear me but I just need to talk to you anyway. Whenever something is wrong in my life I could always call yo..." he choked on his words while trying to regain his composure," Sorry Ma, I just don't know how to do this. I love you so much, please don't leave yet. I want you to meet Penelope, you know my baby girl, I think I did it Mama, I think I found my soul mate, the woman who completes me. She is with someone else; I don't know how to show her I love her. In the past I was kind of a player, you heard stories I bet, but I want the life you wanted for me. The wife, kids, even a stupid minivan if that is what my baby girl wants. I was with Tamara; she didn't even give me chance to tell her about your accident before yelling at me. She didn't like I was always going on cases, but Ma that's me, I love my job. I wasn't willing to do the 9 to 5 for her but if Penelope asked me, I would, but I know she never would. Ma, you need to come back, I need your advice. I want you to meet this amazingly strong woman. I want her, the house, the picket fence and that stupid fucking minivan, how do I do it?"

"Well, sug, you could try asking, that is usually people do this type of thing"

Derek looked up to see a smiling Penelope in the doorway. He could only whisper, "Baby girl…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Remember to tell give me your opinion, they mean a lot to me.**

**~Ash**

**As always: I don't own Criminal Minds!**

Penelope couldn't tell anyone why she said what she did but the fact he just confessed that he loved her, to his mother no less made her head spin. She heard him whisper "Baby girl…", and it made her heart beat faster. She looked into his shocked eyes and asked "Hot stuff, is it true? Do you love me? D o you really want the whole package with me?" the hint of hope and nervousness mixed within the tone.

She saw him get out of his chair and walk towards her, the closer he got the more his steps matched the rhythm of her heart. There was something about the look he had in his eyes, something that made her forget that there was ever a question of if he loved her, but for how long. When he finally reached her and put his arms around her, she couldn't control her nerves and when she felt his lips on hers she finally understood the cliché, of seeing fireworks. The kiss was slow and full of passion, sending goose bumps over her entire body.

"Baby girl, I have loved you ever since you turned around in the bullpen and showed me that sweet smile of yours when I called you Gomez. I never knew how to tell you, I love you, please tell me that kiss shows you that you can do way better than Lynch and that I truly love you" Derek told her while leaning back a little to see her expression but barely releasing her from his arms. She just laughed and informed him, "Well my sweet chocolate God, I was going to tell you sometime after things were a little more stable in your life. Lynch has been history, he couldn't handle our friendship or even the friendships I have with the others. I can't be with someone who makes me choose between my family and them. The answer will always be you guys; the answer will always be you, that is when I truly knew that I have always loved you."

She saw the pleased look in his eyes when he asked, "So baby girl, does that mean what I think it means? You want that life with me; you want to be with me?" She couldn't help but giggle a little at that comment; she leaned and kissed him deeply before responding to his question with, "Does that answer your question, Hot Stuff?" , raising her eyebrow slightly as to challenge him respond. "Well, I'm not sure Sweetness maybe you need to show me again, I can be a little slow." Penelope was pushed slightly against the wall, while Derek started kissing her red lips and then started to travel down her neck causing her to moan slightly. She reached for his shirt as he started to put his fingers through her hair, they were getting heated and fast. She was in heaven as he was kissing her, the man she loved was actually in love with her, and nothing could bring this high down. That is when she heard two people clear their throats and the couple jumped apart and look at Derek's two sisters, who were laughing at them.

"Damn it! What is with people sneaking up on me today? ", Derek threw his hand up in a way Penelope thought was adorable, he continued" First Penelope walks in on me talking to mom but I'm not so upset about how that ended but you two, interrupted me pleasuring the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"Well baby brother; you wouldn't be interrupted if you could keep it in your pants until you at least got out of your mother's hospital room." Sarah snickered at him with Desiree

"Ok ok, hush you. No ganging up on me! You can't do that when I don't have my momma to back me up!" he causing Penelope to say, "What about me sugar? I can have your back, I am no Fran Morgan but I love you. On the other hand we were making out in your mother's hospital room like horny teenagers" That comment caused the Morgan siblings to snicker even more. Derek put his hands up in surrender and said "ok, I lose, I get it."

The four of them took seats around Fran's bed and just told her about anything they found interesting, Derek told her about work and Penelope, all causing her to smile. Desiree told her about this new boy she met at school, how he brought her coffee for their first lecture of the day as well as the date she was hoping to have soon. Sarah told her about the kids and how they missed their Gramzy. This is what took place in room 612 for next 5 hours until Des and Sarah headed home. Derek looked at her and asked "You must be starving baby girl, do you want me to go to the cafeteria and get us something to eat?" She smiled; even when his life was falling he cared about her wellbeing. "Sure hot stuff, you know what I like; I will stay here and have some one on one chat time with your mother." Derek laughed and he called back to her as he walked out of the room "Alright, I'll be back baby girl, be good, don't go telling my mom any secrets"

Now Penelope was alone with Fran Morgan, what was she going to say? She thought back to her own mother and just started talking from the heart. "Hey Mrs. Morgan, I know you don't actually know me but Derek's my best friend, well now my boyfriend. I have been in love with your son for as long as I can remember, I was a goner for those eyes and handsome smile. You raised one hell of a boy there, Mrs. Morgan. You need to come back and witness the rest of this life, what I wouldn't give to have my mother back to see that I work for the FBI, that I am a success. He needs you in his life more than even he realizes sometimes. I love your son; please don't leave this Earth yet. I would love to get to know the woman who raised this wonderful man. "She looked up to the ceiling" Mom, if you can hear me, please bring Mrs. Morgan back, her son needs her to be alright." The conversation was all too much for Pen and she got up from the chair and walked over the window. She was staring at the night sky when she heard gasping from behind her. She turned around and saw Fran grabbing her throat and wide-eyed, most likely choking on the breathing tube. Pen ran out of the room yelling "Someone in room 612, she is awake! "

Doctors pushed her out the room and closed the door. She looked left to see Derek running down the hallway with a concerned look on his face, "Calm down hot stuff, your mom woke up….baby your mom woke up" she told him. She pulled him into her arms and then she felt him sigh in relief, things were looking up for them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright here's another one! Thanks for all your reviews and for reading my story :)**

**As always I don't own Criminal Minds**

Things were most defiantly looking up for the Morgan family, and Derek especially. He had the woman he loved by his side and his mother was awake and recovering from her coma. The past few days in themselves had been difficult watching his mother struggle at first trying to speak, trying to move. He saw her eyes when she tried to speak to him as he entered the room. She could barely get his name out and that caused her to cry and that sight broke his heart. He spent day and night by her side, with Penelope by his. The introduction of Penelope and his mother was another sight to be amazed by; Fran took to her almost as fast as Derek did years ago. Now three days later here he was sitting next to Penelope talking to his mother about a subject they would both always enjoy talking about…him.

"No way, Fran, that is just too adorable, Derek never informed me of that" Pen responded to the story of how young Derek fed the VCR his parents recently purchased a sandwich because young Derek thought the VCR was hungry. The two woman laughed together as Fran responded "He always had an active imagination. " Derek jumped in, "Ok, ok, in my defense I was only 4!" He felt Pen's hand on his shoulder, "Alright Hot stuff, we will leave you alone for now. We should be heading back to your mom's anyways because it looks like she's getting tired" she said while pointing up at a half asleep Fran Morgan. "Momma, we are going to go and have some dinner you get some rest alright" Derek kissed the top of her head, to which Fran just nodded.

The couple walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. Derek couldn't believe how one tragic moment in his life could give him all he ever dreamed of. Watching Penelope walk beside him made his thank God for putting her in his life because there was something about her that made him strong but weak at the same time. They had walked for 4 blocks when Pen started to walk slower, Derek looked at her

"Don't worry Hot stuff, I'm just in heels can't walk too much further before getting something to eat"

"Alright baby girl, how about we go to my momma's house I cook you up some dinner? How does that sound, Sweetness?

She just smiled at him before responding with "Whatever you want handsome, we will do." She paused momentarily, "You do know that you don't have to woo me right? I already am in love with you"

Derek stopped her in the middle of the sidewalk and made him face her, "Baby girl, I know you love me; I am just treating you how you deserve to be treated. If that is considered wooing you then sweetheart I am going to be wooing you for our entire lives. I love you Penelope Garcia and you will feel that every day I am there to give it to you. "He saw a tear trickle down her cheek and he used his thumb to brush it away, "No tears sweetness, "

She blushed" Sorry sug, you just know how to make a girl feel loved. That was a happy tear, I just never thought you'd ever be into a girl like me" Derek put his arm around her and pulled her close "Baby girl, how could I not be into someone as gorgeous as you." They just continued walking back snuggled closely together.

Once they reached the Morgan's home they went inside, they had been there a few times over the past few days to shower and change and take quick naps but not always together. They were now alone for the first time in 4 days, Derek looked into her eyes and then to her soft lips and couldn't think of anything other than ravishing this woman. He leaned in and started kissing her, slowly and with much vigor. They walked towards the couch and he sat down pulling her to straddle him. He went for her neck, leaving small love bits down. He heard her giggle before saying "Hot stuff I thought we were going to have dinner?" He retorted "I am sweetness; all I can think about right now is making love to you." She winked at him as she kissed him before saying "Well then who am I to stop you?"

He took this as the green light; he started to take her shirt and bra off while kissing her hard, and then started at her neck again, down her chest. He stopped at each breast to give them each equal attention causing her to throw her head back and moan. He picked her up and moved her so she was underneath him on her back and he began to kiss down her stomach. Derek wanted to take his time with Penelope; her body was a work of art that he didn't even know could really exist. He went back up to breast, those wonderful soft breast that tease him everyday beneath the fabric of her clothes. He could feel her pulling his shirt off and getting her own taste, while playing with the button of his jeans. They needed to take this to his room before he took her on his mother couch. Derek picked her up put his strong arms under her bottom and carried her to the bedroom, while still kissing her to keep her from asking questions he was too horny to answer. When reaching the bedroom he put her down and removed the unwanted cloth preventing him from reaching what he wanted, all while not leaving any part of her untouched. Looking into her eyes he knew she wanted this, she needed this. When entering her, it was a warmth he had never experience, he felt like it was his first time all over again. She moaned his name, which turned him on even more. The harder he was thrusting into her, the louder she yelled his name, and it was sweetest thing he had ever heard. After they both reached the highest highs, they cuddled in bed.

Penelope kissed him and told him "I really love you Derek" once again she began to cry. Derek pulled her close and kissed her hair "I know princess, it's a bit overwhelming to feel so much when it feels too fast, but don't worry sweetness I love you too"

She raised her hand to her stomach as it growled at her, "Oh sweetheart, looks like now you need to feed me."

"What sweetness, I didn't satisfy your hunger?" he joked

"Oh my vision, I don't think you will ever satisfy that hunger, I am going to be hungry for you for the rest of my life." She said as she stands up to put on sweatpants and walks towards the door, "Come on hot stuff lets fill our stomachs with calories that we can work it off later." She said while turning to face him and winked. Derek grabs his boxers and follows after her saying "Whatever you say sweetness, whatever you say." '_Tonight was going to be one hell of a night but what a wonderful one' _he thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here we go! The next chapter, let me know how you feel about the chapter! Your opinion is welcome and wanted. **

**Have a great day! ~Ash**

Penelope woke up the next morning, wrapped in Derek's strong arms; last night was the best night of her life. She had always dreamt of what sex with him would be like but she always pulled back because she was unsure of herself. She wasn't sure a man like him could ever love a woman like her. Derek Morgan was a special man, a man of many talents, but what he could do to her was more than talent it was instinct. The way he knew all her spots when all her previous lovers couldn't find them even if she drew a map with a giant red X that said "Touch here for organism", was completely astounding. They had been together for less than a day and she felt like she had always been there, that his arms were meant for her to be in. The more she gushed in her own head about the feelings she had the more she realized she sounded like a lovesick schoolgirl. She glanced at the clock and that is when she sat up quickly, noticing it was now 11 in the morning she began shaking Derek.

"Hot stuff, wake up! We were supposed to be at the hospital 2 hours ago." When he didn't move or make any acknowledgement of hearing her, she jumped on him, so she was looking down at him from the straddled position she held. She began tickling him, poking him, telling him that it was time to get up and leave but nothing worked. She just bent down and kissed him slowly to which he responded to.

He opened his eyes and murmured against her lips "Well took you long enough to figure out what I wanted this morning."

She got wide-eyed in disbelief and asked, "So, I have been wasting time trying to wake you up but you ignored me because you wanted a kiss?" He said up and met her lips again before telling her "Tell me a better way to wake up than to be woken up with a kiss by a beautiful woman, and that beautiful woman is one I happen to be in love with." He kissed her nose, and she just laughed. "Alright Hot Stuff, I will forgive you but we need to get going, the later we the more they are going to want an explanation." She said as got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She turned around before reaching the door to face him, "So, are you going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to join me?" while winking at him. Derek jumped out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

They reached the hospital about an hour and a half later, when reaching the 6th floor Derek went into his mother room immediately but she stayed outside for second. She watched him interact with his mother; she wondered what her own mother would have been like. Would she still be proud of her? She wished the pain would go away, that the scar of losing her would sometime go away. She couldn't be happier that Fran was alright, the few days she had spent with her she could see that the bond Fran had with each of her children was as unique as each child was. It was times like this that she really wished her mom was still around because as happy as she was for Derek, she was also jealous. Fran pulled her out of her thought by saying, "Sweetheart, come in here and give Mama Morgan some love, it can be lonely in this hospital."

Penelope walked into the room slowly, and gave her a quick one-armed hug before sitting down next to Derek. She could feel she was being watched by both Derek and his mother. She sat holding Derek's hand, listening to him talking to his mother. They must of have been there for 30 minutes before Fran looked at Derek and told him to go and get some coffee. When Derek left the room Fran looked at her and said, "Alright, are you going to tell me what is wrong? We can do this the easy way or the hard way sweetie, how about you just tell me what's going on in that little head of yours."

Penelope sighed before responding, "Mrs. Morgan, I am just really glad you are better, but it's just when I walked in here, I was watching you interact with Derek. I all of a sudden got extremely jealous. I am so glad you are well, I just wish when my parents were hit by a drunken driver that they survived. I miss my parents so much, each day it gets easier but some moments like that one I get jealous and I get stuck in my own head. " She just blushed feeling foolish for being so childish, but when Fran put her hand on Penelope's it caused her to smile.

"Sweetheart, I know your mother would be so proud of the woman you've become, if you were my daughter I would be. I know that it's hard, my parents are long gone as well, and sometimes as night I still cry myself to sleep because I miss Derek's father but he gave me 3 amazing gifts. Derek, Sarah and Desiree are the greatest things in my life. I know that you and Derek are more than just friends, the love you have for each other is strong and beautiful, just like each of you. You can do me a favor, how about you guys get a move on with making me some grandbabies. "Derek walked into the room at this point and interrupted his mother "Alright mama, let's not scare her away before I get to make her a Morgan, then we can talk about your precious grandbabies." They both laughed but Penelope stayed quiet, she started thinking back to the multiple times they made love last night. She had missed a few birth control pills over the past few days, dealing with the Morgan's threw her off her normal routine. Penelope realized each perfect time they made love it was unprotected, so Fran Morgan may be getting those grandbabies sooner than either of them thought.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, I have had a lot of different DR appointments so now here we go! Let me know how you think, like I always say, your opinion matters to me! **

**~Ash**

**As always, I don't own CM! I wish!**

Fran Morgan was finally released from the hospital about three weeks after the accident, as long as she had someone to supervise her all hours. She didn't take too well to that, she has been an independent woman her entire life. Fran was also a single mother who raised 3 successful children without any help from anyone; she could take care of herself. That was her argument and no matter how much the doctor tried they couldn't get her to agree to the discharge requirements. Derek watched her doctor fail miserably and he couldn't help but chuckle at how badly this was going for the poor man. He began wondering how medical school thought he was prepared well enough for the Fran Morgan's of the world. The doctor looked at him, with a look of desperation radiating from his eyes, so he felt it was finally time to jump in and help the poor bastard.

Derek walked towards his mother's bed and took her hand in his, "Mama, I know that there isn't a more independent woman in this world, don't look at this being that you have to be dependent on us", he could still see her doubtful stubborn expression, he needed to change his tactics," Mama, this is your baby boy talking to you, not some average Joe, I love you so much, I thought I lost you when I got that phone call. We will never see you as anything less than what you are, the strongest woman I've ever known. You took care of us when you could and should have grieved over Dad. You made me feel I could do anything; I work at the BAU to keep the creeps of the world away from the beautiful people like you. Think of this as us paying you back for the years where you took care of us, when we had selfish moments, we are paying you back, it is small price for us to pay to have you here with us." He looked into her eyes and she was tearing up, one tear falling down her cheek. He reached with his thumb and rubbed it away.

Fran chocked out, "I love you baby boy." He smiled and replied, "I love you too Mama, so does that mean you will let Des live with you? I know you were worried I would in trouble with my work and stay here didn't you?" Fran just nodded silently. Derek just kissed her hand and smile before telling her "Pen and I are only staying for two more days to make sure you are situated. I'm glad you agree, so sign these while I go and get the car ready. Pen is waiting out in the waiting area." He walked out the room while the doctor finished talking over the last few things on the sheet.

Derek saw Pen was on the phone chatting away with most likely JJ or even both of the BAU girls. The three of them easily became best friends, JJ and Emily were basically his sisters and including Pen, the girls of the BAU would always have a warrior to protect them. As he got closer he noticed her hand movements were frantic, almost in full blown panic mode, with a few more strides he could see she was holding a sealed envelope in her right hand. He could hear her say, "Em, I realize that, trust me I do but what do I do now? I can't even believe how stupid I was…. Of course I do JJ, what kind of question is that? Hello sug, how long have you known me, did you ever think I'd get…." He noticed her look at him before saying, "Sorry gals, the boy is back, I will call you when I land back in the lovely state of Virginia, where the two sexiest women alive live", with that she hung up. He was more than confused, he usually had a great read on Penelope but right he couldn't decipher the look she was giving him. She finally broke the silence, "Why were you eavesdropping on me? Don't trust that if there was something important I would tell you?"

"Whoa, pump your breaks Baby Girl…"

"Don't call me that right now, not when I'm mad at you"

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't want to interrupt the conversation, I wasn't listening in. What wrong with you lately P? You've been off since we stayed at my Mama's house, even the few other times have been different; did I push you too fast, too far? I'm sorry baby girl if I did."

"No Derek it isn't that, I love you, that is for sure. There is something wrong with me but I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you, I love you too Baby girl, is everything alright with us? He asks looking for the answer in her eyes. The moment was ruined by the doctor and Fran Morgan entering the area.

Fran excitedly said, "Ready to get me home? I am more than ready to leave this place.", her smile slowly faded when she noticed the tension Penelope was emitting, "Pen, dear is everything alright?"

"Yes Fran, sorry Derek just scared me, that is all." She quickly brought herself back together and looked at the doctors and said more like her, "So Doc, what's in store for our lovely Mama Morgan?"

The doctor took the stage and told them of how to clean the wounds, that Fran would need to go to physical therapy twice a week and that she needs to come back if she feels something off with her heart or any organ system for that matter. He also told them she may need some help getting to the bathroom at first and that everything would comeback in no time. Pen took the paper work from with doctor while Derek piled his mother and her stuff into the car.

Arriving back at Fran's house, Derek could see the excitement in his mother's face; the sparkle finally was reaching her eyes again. Des and Sarah were waiting with a banner that said "Welcome Home Mom!", in what Derek could tell was his niece's handwriting. When they were inside they fixed her room up in a way that would make getting around easier. Derek decided he and Pen would make some lunch for them, before reaching the kitchen they hear Fran call for Pen. Penelope, who still had all the paperwork still in her hand, thrusts it in his direction before leaving him alone in the hallway. He walked towards the kitchen and puts the paper on the table, which is when he noticed the envelope Pen was waving around earlier on top of the pile. He just ignored it and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator, then leaning the sideboard he just stared at that envelope. This situation was like a young child looking at a cookie jar and deciding whether to steal one even after his mother said no. He couldn't handle it anymore; he grabbed the envelope and took the paper out, while unfolding it he began to feel guilty. He didn't even get a chance to put it back when he heard,

"YOU COULDN'T JUST TRUST ME!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Here we go, Chapter 10! Let me know how you feel about it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, I wonder how many times I have to say that before it stops stinging lol**

He didn't know what to say now as he turns around to see a very angry Penelope Garcia, he was indeed in the dog house, he just did what he normally did in any situation, gave a shy, guilty smile.

"Oh no, not this time Derek. That smile isn't going to work for you; do you really peg me as an idiot? Why couldn't you just wait until I came to terms with it?" She looked so sad and broken. He walked towards her and slowly put his arm out but she just hit it away.

"Baby Girl…"

"Don't….don't you even dare right now, I am so angry right now, don't tempt me to find a laptop and buy myself a ticket home NOW. You glad to know what it said." She yelled as she poked her finger into his chest, he just wrapped his arm around her trying to get her to calm down. He knew her better than herself sometimes, and he knew all the ways to calm her down.

"NO, DEREK, I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN, DON'T, I'M REALLY UPSET, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

Derek just sighed before replying. "That is exactly why I want you to calm down, I'm sorry if you feel betrayed. I never actually read what was in the envelope. I had one of those moments where curiosity got the best of me but as I was opening the first fold of paper, I knew better than to cross that line. I love you P! I hope I didn't screw us up, I don't know what to do without you." He could feel her relax in his arms and just cried.

He walked them out to couch and sat down without letting go of her. He felt like such an ass, he wasn't sure how to make this up to her. He began to hear her mumble into his chest, he at first couldn't understand, so he pushed up so she was facing him. She stopped mumbling and said, "I'm sorry for acting so strange. I just needed time to think and with everything going on it was too much."

"I'm sorry baby girl for pushing you too hard, too fast."

"No, Derek, I was perfectly ready for this relationship, I was perfectly ready for us to consummate our love. I was perfectly ready to meet your family and become a part of it. I was ready to be a part of this way before you even knew my name. I remember the day you called me baby girl for the first time, I was a goner. I began falling and so fast. When I got shot, the first person I thought of was you. I didn't want my last memory of us together in this life being an argument. I knew for a fact when the bullet made contact with my chest, I loved you and only you "

"So, Baby girl, why did you go with Lynch?", Derek finally got the courage to ask.

Penelope just stood up and began to pace as she explained.

"While growing up, I never really knew what to expect of love. I watched my mom marry my step-father, don't get me wrong I loved him, but why didn't my parents work? I never got along with my step-brothers, so I never see them anymore. I went underground and met some people down there that put some of scum we catch to shame. I was naïve and thought the world was full of great amazing people, who would want to help me out, much like you told Buford, it wasn't for free. I was yelled at, smacked around and even once raped, after that happened, I told myself not to let anyone in my heart. You came out of nowhere and stole it right under my nose, and when I realized it I got so angry. You could hurt me, I was so scared…"

Derek, almost out of breath, whispered "Baby girl, I'd never lay a hand on you in a bad way, I could never hurt you."

Pen stopped pacing and looked at him again, "It's not that I was afraid of Derek, I know you, if you could find that SOB who hurt me years ago, he'd be dead. I was afraid of getting my heart broken. I could handle being beaten, burnt, even yelled at but losing you would be the worst. Kevin was easy; he was sweet man in every way. He couldn't make me cum for the life of him but he was great in the other ways a boyfriend should act. He always listened to me when I woke up from nightmares, he let me complain about something stupid you did or how Reid got infected with anthrax and I was scared of losing my baby brother. He never really let his jealousy of our friendship get to him until the end, after I returned from Alaska; he knew the days were numbered. He fought for me, it was sweet, almost like watching a 7 year old stick up to a 17 year old who stole his swing but I was too in love with you to be with him. It was unfair for him, but you already had Tam. You have always had my heart; it wasn't until you showed up at my apartment three weeks ago that I realized I always had yours. "

She had moved back to the couch during this declaration and their hands were now intertwined. Derek moved in to kiss her, they began making out, feeling each other's body like they had never touched before. The passion was so much, so overwhelming, that a single tear feel down Penelope's face, only to be caught by Derek's lips. The slight salty taste on his tongue made him move his head back slightly and seeing the tear stain, he gave her a questioning glace.

"I'm fine baby, I promise, I just love you so much."

"I love you too Baby Girl, so, how can I make this up to you?" He asked hoping they were alright, she giggled "Well we haven't had lunch yet, want to get something to eat?" He got up from the couch and kissed her nose before answering, "Sure let me get my wallet and we will head out. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, baby"

"So, where does my girl want to eat?" He asked while walking towards the kitchen.

She was silent for a second, almost like she was looking for the right phrase before telling him, "I am not sure what I want for dinner but your first unborn child seems to be into Mexican."

"My first unborn child wants Mexican huh?" he asked jokingly but then he stopped in his tracks, and spun around really fast. "Wait, are you saying that you're… and that's what the… I'm going…"

"Full sentences Hot Stuff, are you happy?"

He ran up to her and picked her up giving her a huge kiss, "You, Penelope Garcia, have made me the happiest man to walk this Earth. I am going to be a daddy!"

"FINALLY!" They both heard from the two Morgan sisters, who had apparently walked in during their moment. They ran over the Penelope and gave her a huge hug; the three had become so close over the few weeks. Pen had gain two more sisters from this trip and he could she was happy to belong. Derek just threw his head back and chuckled, "What is it about being here that makes people think it is ok to sneak up on me? I have never in my life had people come up behind me so many times when I'm not in FBI mode." Sarah just nudged him softly, "Get used to it, Daddy, your privacy just went out the window."

Derek was so happy, he had the girl of his dreams, was going to be a dad, his mother and sisters were fine, nothing could go wrong. That is when he heard a huge a crash from upstairs.

"I'm fine!" Fran yelled to prevent frantic children.

Derek laughed again, yep, nothing could go wrong.

**Alright~ I think the next chapter will the last~ Thanks for the journey of my first mulit-chapter story ~Let me know if you like them. **

**~Ash**


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the last chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed the ride of my first multi-chapter story! I want to thank you all for your feedback and taking the time to read. Remember your opinion is valued! Enjoy the last of OUT OF THE ASHES **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM :( **

Fran Morgan sat in her son's home a year later completely recovered from her accident. She inherited a woman that she was so proud to be her daughter-in-law. She watched her son and wife hold her grandchildren and she couldn't hold the tears back. When she awoke in the hospital bed a year ago she wasn't sure how the situation would resolve. She remembered trying to speak at first, the words wouldn't come out right but she saw Penelope's face and she knew that everything was going to be ok. She had become close to her over the past year, she knew that Penelope missed her parents and on their wedding day Fran caught Penelope standing in front of the full length mirror and a few stray tears going down her face.

"_Pen, honey, are you ready? Don't want to keep your man waiting" Fran said while opening the door the dressing room. There stood Pen in a beautiful red dress that had white trim down the sides, the dress fit her perfectly and hit her slight baby bump. Her hair was in an up do, blonde with the tightest curls framing her face; it took Fran's breath away. She caught the tear stained checks and walked over to Pen and put her hands on her bare shoulder._

"_Your parents would be so proud of the woman you've become. I know they are smiling down at you sweetie, no stop those tears and let me fix that makeup and we'll get you married to the greatest man you could've picked"_

_Penelope laughed before saying, "You always know what to say. Thank you, you will never replace my mother but I finally know what it is like to have a mom again, you've gained your own spot in my heart. I love you for giving me your son." _

_Fran just started shooing her out the door, "I love you too Penelope now let's go, no more tears!"_

Fran smiled at the memory, the wedding went off without a hitch and the entire night Penelope was all smiles. She watched her grandchildren giggle; the two 4 month olds were a handful but what a wonderful gift. She never thought she'd see her son settle down; he was always for playing the field, now he was holding his son and she can't believe she even doubted him. Derek was a natural father, a natural husband but the night Penelope went into labor early no matter how natural he was, he was all panic. She had been staying with them just in case something was to happen when Derek was on a case; no matter how many times Penelope said she could handle it Derek wouldn't listen. She was pregnant not injured.

_Fran was woken up to her son yelling at her, "MOM! Wake up! Pen's in labor"_

"_So yelling it at me and not getting your wife to hospital is helping her?"_

"_Oh, shit, sorry, but come with us?" He gave his infamous pout that made her melt and she got out of bed and grabbed her jacket and ushered her nervous son and her laboring daughter-in-law out the door to the hospital. When they reached the hospital she pushed Penelope in to the hospital while Derek parked the car_

"_Alright my daughter is in labor, someone tell me where to go." _

_A nurse came over and took care of everything, once in the room the nurse took her vital signs and asked" So, Mrs. Morgan how are you doing? How far apart are the contractions?"_

"_HOW AM I DOING? JUST LOVELY, I FEEL LIKE MY BODY IS GOINGING TO RIP IN HALF AND SHE WANTS TO CHIT CHAT. HONEY, THEY ARE COMING EVERY 5 MINUTES, I NEED SOMETHING TO MAKE ME BETTER, STOP YAPPING AND DRUG ME UP!" Pen had by this point grabbed the nurse's sleeve and Fran knew that Derek had to get up here now before this nurse was going to press charges. As if listening to her prayers he showed up in the doorway, _

"_Baby girl let the poor woman do her job. Want me to hold your hand; you can hit me as much as you want." Derek walked over and started to rub her back, "I've already called the gang to let them know the twins were on their way." _

_Penelope leaned into him and even when she was in pain she was Jell-O in his hands. Fran smiled at this sight, she knew that kind of love and was glad her son found it in Penelope. In about 5 hours the world was graced with Lucas Ryland Morgan and Krystal Maria Morgan's presence._

Fran laughed while she thought back on the past year.

"What's going on in your head Mama?" Derek asked while holding his daughter now who had him wrapped around her finger already.

Fran just smiled before responding "Nothing really baby, just thinking of how lucky I am. I have three amazing children, 5 wonderful grandchildren, a beautiful daughter-in-law and not to mention Sarah's handsome husband. I even inherited your BAU family as well. I have felt the kind of love that many died looking for and never found. I don't think there is anyone luckier in this world."

"I don't know Fran, I may give you a run for your money" Penelope replied causing the mother and son to laugh.

Fran sat back into the chair and thought 'Yes, everything is going to be alright and everything worked out just the way it was supposed to' She looked at the sight in front of her and knew only great things could be seen in the future.

**~THE END~**

***I know, kind of short but great things comes in small packages***


End file.
